memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter One/Attack plan
(Federation space, Starbase 32) The USS Helena comes up to Starbase 32 that has a fleet of Federation and Klingon ships. Captain's log stardate 52389.2 After cryptic orders from Starfleet Command the Helena is at Starbase 32 that is surrounded by Starfleet and Klingon vessels. (Deck 3, transporter room 2) Captain Tyson, Commander Core, Lieutenant Mitchell, and Dr. Tanner walk into the transporter room. Is there any reason why Starfleet called us here? asked Commander Core as she looks at Captain Tyson. I'm not sure why Jason says looking at her. Within the last few hours several Starfleet and Klingon ships have been gathered here for some reason says Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at the others. Chief Powell looks at his console then back at the group and says the Admiral and her group are ready to beam aboard sir. Then by all means Chief engerize says Captain Tyson as he looks at the chief then back at the pad. Chief Powell inputs the command into the console and runs his fingers on the transporter console. On the transporter pad Admiral Janeway, Admiral Tyson, Colonel Caldwell, Captain Kira, Colonel Carter and Lieutenant Colonel Mackenize materialized onto the transporter pad. Admiral Janeway welcome back aboard the Helena says Captain Tyson as he looks at Janeway. Its good to be back aboard the Helena may I present Colonel Steven Caldwell he'll take command of one of our new Daedalus class battlecruisers next year, I'm sure you know Captain Kira, Colonel Carter and Lieutenant Colonel Mackenize and your mother Admiral Tyson says Janeway as she looks at Captain Tyson. May I present my senior staff my first officer Commander Susan Core, Chief of Security Lieutenant Jamie Mitchell, my chief medical officer Doctor Samantha Tanner and my Chief Engineer Lieutenant Julia Watson, now Admiral what was up with that secret transmission Jason says looking at Janeway. We've got word that the Xindi is massing a fleet for a full scale attack on Federation space, Captain Kira and his crew barely got away from the squadron of Xindi-Insectoid ships says Admiral Janeway as she explained the secret transmission. Jason they have a battle plan that will turn your blood cold Captain Kira will brief you on the rest in your briefing room says Admiral Sasha Tyson as she looks at her son. (Deck 1, briefing room) The senior staff constenating of Captain Tyson, Commander Core, Lieutenant Mitchell, Lieutenant Watson, Ensign Leigh, Dr. Tanner,Lieutenant Commander Jane Kal, Lieutenant Commander Jones Jensen and Ensign Mason are sitting at the table as Captain Kira and Admiral Janeway walks up to the screen and activates a dampening device. So Typhuss what's the news with the Xindi fleet? asked Captain Tyson as he looked at Typhuss. From what we've been gathering from our sensor probes the Xindi fleet is assembling somewhere in this sector for what reason is unknown at the moment says Admiral Janeway as she looks at the senior staff of the Helena. The Xindi are going to start a war with the Federation, that's why the Xindi have a large fleet, the ships in the fleet are Xindi-Aquatic warships, Xindi-Insectoid warships, Xindi-Reptilian warships and it appears that there are Suliban cell ships in the Xindi fleet which means that the Xindi made an alliance with the Suliban says Typhuss as he looks at Jason, Admiral Janeway and Jason's senior staff. That's my theory anyway, after Starfleet got news of the Xindi fleet, Lieutenant Colonel Mackenize, Colonel Carter and myself started working on this theory says Typhuss. But why start a war with us after all we were the ones that exposed their "Sphere" Builders for being an evil race of people that just wanna conquer the entire galaxy, and we've not had problems with them since then says Jason as he looks at Admiral Janeway, Captain Kira, Colonels Carter and Mackenize. We don't know why says Admiral Janeway as she looks at Jason and his senior staff. I agree with Admiral Janeway says Typhuss as he looks at Jason and his senior staff. Typhuss explain what happened to you out there from what I could gather the Intrepid was ambushed says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. The Intrepid was on patrol when seven Xindi-Insectoid warships opened fired on us, we rasied our shields and went to red alert, I was knocked unconscious says Typhuss. We took heavy damage from the attack the Captain was wounded and Commander Ellis had to take command to get the ship out of there says Colonel Carter as she looks at Captain Tyson and his senior staff. The next thing I remember was waking up in sickbay with Doctor Katherine Pulaski standing over me says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson and his senior staff. Now show them the attack plan Typhuss says Admiral Janeway as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods to Colonel Carter to pass out the padds so the mission briefing can begin. Ok what am I looking at? asked Captain Tyson as he looked at Typhuss and Admiral Janeway. Its our attack plan I'll let Typhuss brief you all on this attack plan which was given to us by Senator Kinsey says Admiral Janeway looking at Captain Tyson and his staff. The Federation fleet, the Klingon fleet along with F-302s and Federation attack fighters will attack the Xindi fleet before the Xindi fleet attacks us says Typhuss as he looking at Captain Tyson and his staff. Tyson puts the padd down and says Typhuss I've got an attack plan that won't be so obvious because Senator Kinsey can't make an attack plan to save his life, ok with elements of the 2nd, 4th, and 7th fleets and the 34th Klingon defense fleet along with a squadron of F-302s and Federation attack fighters I believe that we can be able to defend the Beta Site says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. I have been thinking about asking the Romulan Star Empire, Tholian Assembly, First Federation, Xindi-Primates, Xindi-Arboreals and Xindi-Aquatics to join us in battle with the Xindi fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Romulans maybe, Tholians not really, First Federation not heard from them since the encounter with Kirk, Xindi-Primates, Xindi-Arboreals and Xindi-Aquatics yeah says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. We should ask the Andorian Imperial Guard for help as well, they got Kumari class battlecruisers and Andorian cruisers, well that's not true in 2366, a pair of First Federation ambassadors travelled on the USS Enterprise-D says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Typhuss what makes you think that the Tholians will want to join us they're xenophobic and never been outside their space expect for that time when Admiral Archer and the crew of the Enterprise NX-01 were transporting a time travel pod to the Vulcan ship Tal'Kir says Jason as he looks at Typhuss and Admiral Janeway as well as the attack plan on the wall screen. Forget about the Tholians, that was a bad idea says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Bridge to Captain Tyson, ''says an Ensign over the comm. Go ahead Ensign says Captain Tyson. ''Sir sensors have picked up a single Andorian Kumari class battlecruiser approaching the starbase at impulse speed its called the IGS Kumari ''says the young Ensign over the comm. Typhuss what is up with an Andorian ''Kumari class battlecruiser? asked Jason as he looked at Typhuss. Its General Thy'lek Shran, I asked him to meet me here says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Its ok Ensign he's a friend says Captain Tyson as he looks at Captain Kira. Then an Andorian transport beam appears and General Shran materializes in the briefing room. Welcome aboard the Helena, I'm Captain Jason Tyson, commanding officer says Jason as he introduces himself to General Shran. Thank you Captain Tyson, I've read your service record very impressive record fought in the Dominion War under the command of Captain Sisko onboard the USS Defiant, Captain Kira the Imperial Guard is happy to help you in anyway possible says General Shran as he looked at Typhuss. Thank you, Shran says Typhuss as he is looking at his Andorian friend. Now the briefing can get started and why is Captain Tyson's senior staff in the briefing? asked General Shran as he looks at Typhuss. My senior staff can be trusted Shran says Captain Tyson as he looked at General Shran. Play nice, Shran says Typhuss as he looks at Shran. All right then let's begin says General Shran as he just glances at Captain Tyson. Shran, how many Kumari class battlecruisers and Andorian cruisers can you get to join our fleet? asks Typhuss as he looks at Shran. I can get at least 12 ships in total to join the defense fleet but Imperial Command wants to keep our forces around Andor says Shran as he looks at Typhuss. 12 ships out of like what half a dozen I got a better Idea I've been in contact with the Cardassian Civilan Council they're willing to prove us with 24 Galor-class warships and 34 Keldon warships says Captain Tyson as he looks at General Shran. Captain I believe that you don't trust the Andorian Imperial Guard after what almost happened to your father but that was only one person says General Shran. We are not leaving the Andorian ships behind, we need all the help we can get, Shran get your ships to the starbase, I trust the Andorian Imperial Guard says Typhuss as he looks at Shran. Typhuss 12 ships that's not enough ships on the Andorian side says Jason as he looks at Typhuss and back at Commander Core. How many ships do you want 80, 90, the Andorians need the other ships to protect Andor says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Gentlemen focus on the job says Admiral Janeway as she looks at the two Captains. The comm system activates. Bridge to Captain Tyson we're receiving a general distress call from the Beta site the Xindi are on their way to the base ''says Ensign Ronalds over the comm. We've got to launch the fleet now says Admiral Janeway as she looks at both Typhuss and Jason. We're not even battle ready yet Admiral says Jason as he looks at Admiral Janeway. I'll bring the reinforcements with me on ''Voyager we'll hurry as fast as wel can but not making any promises Jason just keep the enemy fleet busy and you're taking command of the overall fleet says Janeway as she looks at Jason. Aye, Admiral I won't let you down says Jason as he looks at the Admiral. We will keep the Xindi fleet busy until you get back, Admiral Janeway says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway Jason please be careful I'll be there with more reinforcements myself son says Sasha as she looks at her son that she's so proud of for reaching his goal as Captain of the starship. Janeway to Starbase 32 three to transport says Janeway as she pressed her combadge and Janeway, Sasha, and Caldwell beam off the Helena and onto the starbase. (Space) The Federation defense fleet consisting of Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian, and Andorian ships head out to the Beta Site.